Five Alarm Fyre
Five Alarm Fyre is a fan episode. Starring *Fyre *Eli Featuring *Lumpy *Toothy *Handy *Mime *Trippy *Cuddles *Fireball *Sniffles *Lifty and Shifty *Petunia *Giggles *The Mole Plot The episode begins on the 30th floor of an office building. Fyre, Toothy, Mime, Cuddles and Sniffles are seen working there. A few floors down Fireball is seen covering the floor in gas. Lifty and Shifty appear carrying a safe, the brothers slip on the gas and he safe crushes them. Fireball sees this and laughs. Fireball then pulls out a match, lights it and tosses it on the gas not relizing he had spilt some on him. Fireball and the floor catch on fire. Meanwhile, Sniffles starts to enter an elevator to go on break, when the fire alarm goes off and the elevator closes on Sniffles, cutting him in half. Fyre, Toothy, Mime and Cuddles panic. Toothy pulls out a cell phone and calls 911. Soon the office is filled with smoke and the four start to freak, Suddenly Mime spots the stairs and the four head to them, soon Cuddles, Fyre and Mime have made it to the stairs but they cant find Toothy. Fyre looks around and see's Toothy dead. The trio cry and head down the stairs. Meanwhile Giggles and Petunia stand outside of the office and look up at the fire is shock. Suddenly a firetruck runs them over and firefighters, The Mole, Trippy, Eli and Lumpy get out. Eli grabs the hose and attaches it to the fire hydrant, he then hands the hose to The Mole. Eli and Lumpy then head into the building while The Mole starts spraying Trippy with the hose. Back with Fyre, Mime and Cuddles the trio finds themselves on the 5th floor when the stair catch fire. Fyre begins to panic but Cuddles spots a mataince room. The trio enter and find Handy trying to open a vent, Handy see's them and gets happy. Soon the vent is off and Fyre, Handy, Cuddles and Mime are crawling through the ducts. At this same time Lumpy and Eli make it to the fourth floor when they hear a noise in the ducts. Lumpy freaks out and hits the ducts with his axe thinking there are rats. Lumpys axe hits Cuddles in the waist and cuts him in half, but the others dont notice and keep crawling. Suddenly the ducts give out and drop Fyre, Handy and Mime a few feet away from Eli and Lumpy. The trio sees the firemen and run to them in joy but a chunk of cieling falls and crushes Mime and Handy. Fyre luckily gets to Lumpy and Eli but Lumpy thinks Fyres hair is a fire and he sprays a fire extingisher at him. The foam gets in Fyres eyes and he has an allergic reaction, making his head swell up and explode. Eli and Lumpy scream in horror as Fyres head explodes. Suddenly an explosion happens and Eli and Lumpy are launched out a window. Lumpy lands on the firetruck and hes cut into peices by the ladder. Eli lands on The Mole crushing him. Eli then gets up and see's Trippy splatted on a wall. Eli gives one final scream as the building collapses on him. Deaths #Lifty and Shifty are crushed by a safe. #Fireball catches on fire and burns. #Sniffles is cut in half by elevator doors. #Toothy suffocates on smoke. #Petunia and Giggles are ran over by the firetruck. #Trippy is blasted into a wall by a firehose. #Cuddles is cut in half by Lumpy's axe. #Handy and Mime are crushed by a part of the ceiling. #Fyre suffers from an allergic reaction and his head explodes. #Lumpy is sliced up by a ladder. #The Mole is crushed by Eli. #Eli is crushed by the building Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 20 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors